Delirios Nocturnos
by piuxel
Summary: Cuando llega la hora de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, vuelve la melancolía. One-shot. One-sided LenxRin, RinxPiko implícito.


**Hola a todos! Aca estoy de nuevo, con otro one-shoot, esta vez es un one sided LenxRin y un RinxPiko escondido jajaja (como diablos hice esto? omg) Antes que nada, esto vendria a estar ubicado a principios del 1800, cerca del 1840, calculo yo, la verdad no me fije, :B, aclaro esto porque van a ver que hay partes en las que Len muestra un pensamiento machista pero bueno, ya se van a dar cuenta! Disculpas de antemano si alguien se siente ofendido por esto :/ Bueno, vamos a lo que venimos! (?) Recuerden que los reviews son siempre apreciados ^-^ *guiño guiño codazo codazo***

* * *

><p>Un suspiro llego a sus oídos, tan bajo que casi podría haber sido imaginado, pero tan melancólico que no podía ser obra de su imaginación. La figura que se encontraba a su lado estaba dada vuelta, como mirando a través del extenso ventanal que reflejaba la luna llena, cubierta por un camisón claro, largo hasta las pantorrillas, que eran tan delicadas que parecían de cristal.<p>

- Que pasa, querida?- preguntó, preocupado en el exterior. No le podía importar menos, se decía, desde que se casaron (cosa que era la única de sus metas) solo la necesitaba como instrumento, como su hermoso reloj de oro, algo lo que mostrar y que otros le envidien. Le toco el hombro suavemente, para agarrarla y empujarla un poco, así lo miraría.

- Nada… es solo que… no te parece algo raro?- él podía ver la melancolía de la luna reflejada en sus ojos claros, que eran la única fuente de emoción percibible, ya que el resto de su rostro reflejaba serenidad. Sin embargo, esto no le dejaba ni una pista.

- A que te refieres? – Esta chica, solo servía para enseñar. A veces pensaba que estaba loca, que tenia ideas demasiado raras para ser las de una mujer.

- A esto… a nosotros. – entrecerró lo ojos. A que se refería esta niña loca? Tenia que agradecer a las divinidades su rostro y cuerpo bello, porque si no hubiese quedado sola, pensó él. – Es decir… nuestro casamiento… somos… familiares, ya lo éramos antes de casarnos. Teníamos incluso el mismo apellido…

- Cariño… no tien-

- Pero es que somos primos, maldita sea! – dijo ella algo mucho mas alto, perdiendo casi los estribos. Es que no lo podía ver? No estaba bien esto! Aunque a decir verdad… no era su verdadera crisis, claro que no. Era su corazón el que estaba enojado, el que extrañaba, el que quería y deseaba a una persona… que no era la que estaba acostada a su lado, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- Pues es muy tarde, tendrías que habérselo dicho a nuestros padres antes, ya esta hecho, y eres mía, entiendes? – La agarro repentinamente de la cintura y la acerco hacia él. Le molestaba, sobre todo, que no era dócil, aunque eso él ya se había dado cuenta desde que la conoció, viendo más allá de esa sonrisa carismática y esos gestos delicados. Le molestaba que sabía que ella nunca fue de él, y que nunca lo será. Le molestaba, sobre todo, que por más que la deseara cerca, la quería tener apartada. Buen trabajo estaba haciendo, teniéndola acostada a su lado, tan cerca que sentía su respiración, que podía oler su aliento cítrico. Sintió el cuerpo de su desposada relajándose un poco.

- Tienes razón – suspiró. Que mas ya daba? Iba a estar emprisionada en su vida hasta el fin de ésta. Durmiendo con alguien que no amaba, pero soñando con el amor de su vida. Despertando ver unos ojos heterogéneos, pero encontrándose unos ojos perfectamente iguales.

- Acércate un poco mas, quiero sentir tu piel – soltó de repente la persona que la acompañaba, como casi sin pensarlo, con tono somnoliento pero a la vez muy cuerdo. El joven se acomodó a su figura y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

- Sabes?- comenzó ella de nuevo. Sus pensamientos no querían callar, no querían dejarla dormir, y su boca pretendía hacer lo mismo con su compañero de vida no seleccionado.- Me gustaría tener mas libros por aquí…- el joven se levanto de repente, cabellos rubios cayéndole por el rostro, su torso cerniéndose por encima de su amante.

- De que diablos hablas? – Sonrió de costado – Eres una mujer, cariño – le acaricio el rostro y aparto un mechón de sus facciones- No tendrías que preocuparte por cosas como leer… - su tono demostraba ternura. – Solo tienes que lucir bonita, y acompañarme, no necesitas demostrar nada mas – se acostó, reposando su rostro en el delicado cuello de ella, respirando delicadamente su aroma.

- Lo se- respondió simplemente, aunque estaba completa, absolutamente indignada. – Es solo que… es tan maravilloso leer, incluso llegar a sentir esas historias tan adorables- no pudo evitar un suspiro y una sonrisa triste escapar – por ejemplo, esta esta historia en la que la joven esta completamente enamorada de un muchacho que es campesino… pero no pueden estar juntos, aunque ambos se aman y perderían la vida el uno por el otro si fuese necesario. No solo no pueden estar unidos porque sus padres no lo concederían, sino porque también ella esta comprometida con alguien que su padre quie-

- Pues que suerte que no es tu caso, no es cierto? – la miro fijo a los ojos, de alguna manera él se le había puesto encima, y no se había percatado. Su cuerpo presionaba el de ella de la misma manera que sus palabras estaban presionando las que tenían que salir de su boca.

- N-no, por supuesto- respondió rápidamente, el corazón rompiéndosele otra vez. Cada vez que mentía sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, es como si un cristal rompiese dentro de ella, lastimándola sutil pero dolorosamente. Mentir sobre amor a otra persona es casi tan doloroso como mentirle a quien amas, Rin llego a la conclusión. Y le dolía, la hacia agonizar cada vez que se acostaba y pensaba en estar con él. Con su amante de ojos diferentes, de cabello níveo. Quien se desvivía por darle de comer a sus hermanos, bajo el calor del campo, todos los días, con un sueldo tan pequeño que cualquiera de sus vestidos costaría más.

- Menos mal. – se recostó sobre el pecho de su amada. Quien nunca iba a ser de él. Quien deseaba, pero era su objeto de envidia. Quien quería alejar de su cabeza, de su corazón, pero no hacia mas que acercarla. Quien era demasiado loca, diferente de lo que se esperaba, pero era lo que el necesitaba. – Ahora volvamos a dormir, que tenemos la reunión de los Sakine al anochecer.

- Si, hagámoslo. – Cerró los ojos, teniendo como ultimo pensamiento a su amado Piko, antes de irse al mundo de sus sueños, donde no necesitaba casarse con nadie, donde podría llorar cuanto quisiera, y más importante, donde se reuniría con su verdadero amor, aunque no se puedan ver.


End file.
